criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Man Running
Dead Man Running (Case #34) is the thirty-fourth case of the game. Case Background The victim was a football player named Troy Takiguchi, the star quarterback for the Grimsborough Quails, the Grimsborough University football team. He died of heart attack during a game against their rivals, the Wippeka Armadillos in one of the toughest games in the football season. The killer was the coach of the Quails, Franklin Caldwell, who killed Troy using EPO (doping hormones). When all evidence pointed against Franklin, he explained to the team that he never meant to kill his player. He said that he administered EPO into Troy's insulin dosages because he wanted to give the victim a boost before the game against the Wippeka Armadillos in an important Major Football League (MFL) match. Franklin further said that Troy's strength was admirable, but his sprint could've been better, so he just wanted Troy to shine in that game, but little did Franklin know that insulin and EPO caused a fatal drug interaction, thus killing his team's star quarterback. Franklin even dodged suspicion twice by breaking in the infirmary two times. Once before Karimah Breen stepped out to tamper Troy's insulin by mixing it with EPO, and once to hide the EPO in Karimah's supplies to put the blame on Karimah. For the murder of the Grimsborough Quails' famous quarterback, the Judge sentenced Franklin to 4 years in jail with an indefinite cessation of his teaching license. At the start of the Additional Investigation, the Chief mentioned to the team that the Quails already found a new coach to replace Franklin. Victim *'Troy Takiguchi' (died of a heart attack during a football game) Murder Weapon *'Erythropoietin (EPO)' Killer *'Franklin Caldwell' Suspects Caldwell.PNG|Franklin Caldwell Boedeker.PNG|Thomas Boedeker Baker.PNG|Chad Baker Springer.PNG|Madison Springer Breen.PNG|Karimah Breen Killer's Profile *The killer drinks sports drinks. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer wears black makeup. *The killer has a grass stain. *The killer weighs 225 lbs. Crime Scenes FF 1.png|Football Field 2. Sidelines.png|Sidelines 3. Troy's Dorm Room.png|Troy's Dorm Room 4. Bunk Beds.png|Bunk Beds 5. Infirmary.png|Infirmary 6. Exam Table.png|Exam Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Football Field. (Clues: Victim's Body, Mouthguard) *Autopsy The Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Coach Franklin Caldwell about the victim. *Examine Mouthguard. (Result: Mouthguard DNA) *Analyze DNA. (03:00:00) *Talk to Thomas Boedeker about witnessing the victim’s death. *Investigate Troy’s Dorm Room. (Clues: Laundry Basket, Victim's Laptop) *Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Football Jersey) *Talk to Chad Baker about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Victim’s Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Victim’s Laptop. (03:00:00) *Talk to Madison about her relationship with the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Chad about his new position on the team. *Investigate Infirmary. (Clues: Syringe, Fridge) *Examine Fridge. (Result: EPO Vial) *Talk to Nurse Breen about the break-in. *Examine EPO Vial. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (12:00:00) *Analyze Syringe. (12:00:00) *Investigate Bunk Beds. (Clues: Broken Smartphone, Pile of Papers) *Examine Broken Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00) *Talk to Madison about the victim’s infidelity. *Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Sports Magazine) *Talk to Thomas about the rumors of steroid use. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Coach Caldwell about Nurse Breen. *Investigate Sidelines. (Clue: Dirty Towel) *Examine Dirty Towel. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00) *Talk to Nurse Breen about distributing steroids. *Investigate Exam Table. (Clue: Pill Bottle) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Label) *Analyze Pill Bottle. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Madison Springer. *Investigate Football Field. (Clue: Ball Storage) *Examine Ball Storage. (Result: Pompoms) *Examine Pompoms. (Result: Madison's Pompoms) *Give the pompoms to Madison. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Chad Baker. *Investigate Troy’s Dorm Room. (Clue: Torn Football) *Examine Torn Football. (Result: Chad's Football) *Give the football to Chad Baker. (Rewards: Football Helmet, Football Jersey) *Propose your help to Karimah Breen. *Investigate Infirmary. (Clue: Blue Bottle) *Examine Blue Bottle. (Result: Blue Liquid) *Analyze Blue Liquid. (06:00:00) *Give the paint bottle to Karimah Breen. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *This case features a fast-food chain called "LOL", a parody of the real-life fast food restaurant chain KFC. *In the "Exam Table" crime scene, the collectible object named "Scary Face" is a reference to the "Ghostface" mask used in the popular American slasher film series Scream. *When interrogating Madison in Chapter 2, she refers to a sports drink named "Simple Sports Drinks"—which is obviously based on Pretty Simple, the development team of Criminal Case. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:University Category:Cases